The invention relates to a plastic molded part and to a method for the production thereof.
In order to create plastic molded parts with decorative surfaces, it is known to place decorative films into injection molds and to back-inject them with a polymer melt.
The surfaces of these molded parts are subject to high demands. In particular, they have to be resistant to substances with which they come into contact in daily use, such as for example fingerprints, nail varnish remover and the like, as well as having to resist mechanical loads as far as possible without scratching. The surfaces of these molded parts are also subject to high optical demands, and therefore the surface should have an optically high-quality and/or attractive appearance.
In order to achieve good resistance of the surfaces and/or a desired optical appearance of the surface, it is conventional to apply at least one protective lacquer coat on to the molded parts by means of wet coating after the polymer melt has cured. By means of this wet coating, further decorative elements can also be applied at the same time.
However, a coating step of this type makes the manufacture of the plastic molded part significantly more complex and cost-intensive. At the same time, it is not always possible to achieve the desired tolerances in positioning the decorative elements using this step.